jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimber's Rebellion
Kimber's Rebellion is the third episode of the first season, and the 3rd episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Synopsis Rio is able to pull Jem back onto the yacht, but when she kisses him out of gratitude, he feels like he's betraying Jerrica. The others come and watch the Misfits ride off on their boat while thanking the Countess for everything she's done for them. The Countess, Howard Sands and Anthony Julian offer to help the Holograms film a music video in Paris, but they need to concentrate on getting the music done first. When the Misfits find out that Jem and the Holograms are going to Paris and complain about not going, Eric tells them that he can only embezzle so much from Starlight Music. While the Jem & the Holograms are off shooting in Paris, Ashley runs off and finds the Misfits, who decided to take her in as one of their own. Eric sends Zipper to Paris to sabotage Jem and the Holograms' music video. Kimber gets upset because Jem is getting all the attention and nearly tells Rio about Jem's secret, but Aja and Shana quickly intervene. Anthony directs the girls and they finish up the "Twilight In Paris" video. Zipper dislodges a gargoyle statue that nearly kills the girls, but Rio gets the girls out of the way. Jem and The Holograms come back to the United States to find that the entire town is plastered with Misfits posters and attempt to make up for lost time by "Gettin' Down to Business" but they are thwarted by the Misfits, Eric and Ashley. Kimber goes to Starlight Music to lash out at Eric, but he preys upon her jealousy of all the attention Jem is getting by offering her a recording contract. She returns to the mansion where Lin-Z Pierce wants an interview with Jem and she'll get the Holograms later. Kimber gets angry and tells them to find some other flunky to plunk keys for them. She quits the band and bolts out the door taking off in the Rockin' Roadster. Jerrica feels terrible despite Aja and Shana's assurances. Jerrica calls Lin-Z to insist that all of them be interviewed or none of them at all. Jerrica, Aja and Shana head out to look for Kimber not knowing where but she would be listening to her favorite radio station, KMAX. The girls go to the station and make an announcement to Kimber on the air to come back home because without her there is no Holograms and without the Holograms, there is no Jem. Kimber hears their pleas and turns around and tells the group that without Jem there's no Holograms. Rio pulls up, letting the girls know that they have 15 minutes to get to Lin-Z's show. During the drive, Rio tells Jerrica that he can't be Jem's road manager anymore. Jerrica tells him he's irreplaceable and begs him to stay. Rio doesn't answer due to the Holograms pulling Jerrica away to go into the studio. On Lin-Z's show, Jem and the Holograms sing, "I've Got My Eye on You" live. The Misfits see this and head toward the studio. As the interview barely starts, the Misfits burst into the studio and attempt to take over, wanting equal time. Lin-Z tells them that she was going to invite the Misfits to do their own interview, but they've ruined their chance. She asks for some of the guys to escort these ladies out of her studio. On her way out, Pizzazz slaps Lin-Z on her way out saying her that her show doesn't have enough class. She tells Rio that he should come work for them, but when Rio tells Pizzazz not a chance, she elbows him which knocks him into a speaker causing a chain reaction that traps Jem among the falling equipment. Songs featured *"Twilight In Paris" - Jem and The Holograms *"Gettin' Down To Business" - Jem and The Holograms *"I Got My Eye On You" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes *'Kimber': (to Jerrica) I'm sick of being the invisible woman behind Jem. You can get some other flunky to plunk keys for you. Kimber Benton's going solo. ---- *'Pizzazz' (to Lin-Z after slapping her face): Your show doesn't have enough class for us anyway. ---- *'Ashley': (while at a club where the Misfits are) But I'm a friend of The Misfits. *'Bouncer': Yeah and I'm Duran Duran. ---- *'Pizzazz': (while driving by in a speed boat) Oh, Countess. Thanks for the great party! *'Roxy': We simply must do it again sometime. *'Stormer': (laughing) Loved the hors d'oeuvre. ---- Trivia *Kimber's hair turns pink during the "Twilight in Paris" music video. This is the first of many times that this happens throughout the series. *When Rio goes after Kimber, her sleeve changes to a different outfit when she pulls away from him. *This is the first time that there are no Misfits songs sung. *This is also the first time that Jem and the Holograms leave the country to travel to Paris, France. *Towards the end of "I Got My Eye on You", Jem's tights are missing. *When The Misfits are leaving the boat, Roxy's dress has changed from "Let The Music Play" to "Twilight in Paris". *This episode shows for the first time the Jem/Jerrica love triangle that Rio is dealing with. *The scene with Kimber and Eric almost looked like Eric was trying to seduce Kimber. *Kimber came really close to revealing Rio that Jem is really Jerrica. Category:Episodes Category:Multi part episodes Category:Season 1